


"We really are two stupid people in love, aren't we?"

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Late night talks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Klaine one-shotIt's just one of those nights.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 14





	"We really are two stupid people in love, aren't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Since my last was so angst heavy, if figured we needed a softer, more hopeful one-shot. Oh and a little, tiny bit of canon divergence but all is well.
> 
> Enjoy

He lays gently on the bed, his back resting along the headboard and a comfortable weight resting on his chest. It’s quiet – not the uncomfortable kind, just two people enjoying the others presence. It’s serene. He can hear every time his husband takes a little breath, or when his stomach rumbles a little – and if he keeps quiet enough, he could probably hear his husband’s steady heartbeat. Life is good. For the most part.

“When did we get so old?”

A little, harmonious giggle emits from Kurt, his head resting on his husband’s chest – his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, that peculiar question draws him back to reality,

“What do you mean? We’re only 37.”

“That’s exactly what I mean. We’re 37, where the hell has all the time gone?” His warm, golden eyes look down to where Kurt’s hand is drawing circles on his chest. He smiles when he once again hears that gentle laugh – so beautiful he’s sure he’ll never tire of hearing it. Well, he hasn’t these past 21 years and – wow it’s been 21 years…

“Don’t worry Blaine, you don’t look a day over 25.”

Blaine smirks, “Yeah can’t really say the same about you.” The light slap to his chest and Kurt’s expression have him chuckling before he returns, “You don’t look a day over 20. Must be all those skin care products you so desperately want me to use.”

“That’s better.” Kurt smiles before borrowing his head deeper into his husband’s warm chest, the chest hair tickling his face a little.

“It feels like yesterday when we first met. And now… we’re 37! Nearly 40 and it just feels so…”

Kurt picks up his head up from Blaine’s chest, “So what?” He asks, slightly panicked. Old insecurities die hard and just the thought that Blaine might be bored – can’t let himself go down that rabbit hole again.

“I don’t know. Lonely I guess?” Blaine’s eyes widen once he realises how that sounds – how exactly is that meant to sound? He stammers, “I love you, don’t get me wrong. I’ll always love you.”

Kurt drops his head back onto his husband’s chest, “But…”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just being stupid.” Blaine shakes his head, gently stroking his hand up and down Kurt’s side. He stops once he realises Kurt is looking directly at him – those blue eyes as bright as they were the first time he’d seen them. Blaine smiles, emitting a tiny chuckle as he asks, “What?”

“You’d tell me if you were unhappy, right?” He’s met with silence, and that empty sound is stirring sirens in his head. “Blaine?”

Blaine hums, “Yes, of course I would. Don’t worry, I’m not unhappy, just… well I remember being like 15. I was in hospital then for, you know? The whole Sadie Hawkins fiasco, and I remember there was this kid that always visited me and said hello. I never knew him, of course, I’m guessing he was visiting a family member or something.

But he was nice – and I remember, it got me thinking about life in the future. After I finally get out of Ohio and away from everything. You know, being married to hopefully the man of my dreams, being a successful actor and having a big family. I always wanted kids, and now… now it seems too late.” Blaine looks down to Kurt and sees the far-off look in his eyes, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, no don’t apologise. Honey, it’s definitely not too late to have kids.” Kurt begins to laugh soundly,

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“It’s just, we really are two stupid people in love aren’t we? Why the hell did we never speak about having children before?” Kurt laughs again. It’s not that either one of them never wanted children, it just never came up.

“So, what are you saying? You want a kid?” Blaine asks, his eyes wide and hopeful – and that glimmer of hope does not go unnoticed. It’s then that it all falls into place – Baine would be an amazing father. The thought doesn’t exactly shock Kurt, more so comforts him – they’re ready…

“I think,” Kurt pushes up from Blaine’s chest until his head is at the same level as his husbands, looking so softly into those golden eyes, “I think I’m saying yes. I think we’re ready, we have been for while – I just never realised.” Kurt laughs into the kiss Blaine gives him, those soft gentle lips like honey – beautifully sweet.

Blaine smiles even wider – life is great.


End file.
